


Vacation

by Kaifudo16



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, My Jack Frost, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Sex Addiction, old story, sexual intercorse, winter vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaifudo16/pseuds/Kaifudo16
Summary: Jack was home for Winter vacation and gets a visit from a friend that gets him into some trouble.





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> So this story was actually written for a Fiction class In college. The professor wasn't fond of the idea and honestly I got and F on it. Years later I have deleted some things and edited it a bit, (It could still have some Major flaws!) I wanted to see what my readers here had to say for it. Would you have given me and F? Be honest with me! I can take it, but other wise I hope you enjoy my rendition of Jack Frost!

        The frigid winter air wrapped itself around Jack's body as he lay in the snow. Winter vacation had just begun, and Jack found himself reveling in the snow by himself. All his friends had gone away to the hot suns of Hawaii or were sun bathing on the beaches in St. Martin. Jack on the other hand opted to stay home during this vacations he had preferred it, or so he had thought. He now watched as the snow bunnies hopped their way to the earth. Jack's eyes scanned the gray sky as he wished he had just one person with which to share the moment. Even his parents weren’t home; they had gone to visit his grandmother, who lived in the outer parts of Tampa. An unsatisfied sigh escaped his parted lips that were over chapped, peeling from the frigid cold. He lapped at them, only making the cracks worse as they produced a subtle ache. The pain reminded him why he was trying to convince his body to move from the comfort of his white cloud of snow. He pushed his body up and made his way into the house to make a cup of hot chocolate.  
Jack approached the gateway that produced warmth; an overheated home that would melt away the cold that lived without walls. His keys clanged against the metal of the doorknob as he twisted it only to be engulfed by the space beyond. He winced at the onslaught of heat that grabbed at the cold wafting off his skin. His keys were thrown aside to the couch as he proceeded to undress until he was casually wandered around in nothing but a pair of blue-gray sweat pants. Jack strode to the kitchen where he had prepared the hot cocoa he knew he wouldn’t finish. He popped a bag of popcorn, and decided that a movie would distract his bored mind keeping him out of trouble. He leaned against the stove his fingers tapping against the chrome when the buzzing of his cellphone caught his attention.

“Wonder who that is.” he murmured to himself as he went over to the Android and picked it up from its place on the counter. The gray shaded name of Crispian appeared on the dark screen.

_'Bored yet?'_ He read a small chuckle escaped his lips. Jack sent a text back, his fingers slid with ease over the touch screen.

_'Nope, you?'_ Seconds passed and Jack’s notification tone buzzed from his phone.

_'I’m texting, what do you think Frost?'_ Jack gave a smirk as he typed out his response.

_'You’re in sunny weather and I’m in a blizzard, Come on Cris any good eye candy?'_ Jack typed out, a smile still present.

' _LOL oh Frost, I have a sister to keep me from looking'_ Jack let out a laugh as his fingers tapped out a reply.

_'Yeah I have one too, doesn’t keep me’_ Jack shook his head as he smirked at his phone.

_'Your poor sister, the things she must see!'_ Jack gave the message and odd look.

_'She’s seen nothing. I wouldn’t corrupt Emma like that'_ Jack replied with a defensive tone.

_'Wish I could believe that Frost'_ Jack gave a mock frown of hurt at the accusation in the text.

_'I’m not that bad'_ Jack waited for a response but he didn’t receive one.

Jack’s addiction to sex was no secret. Everyone knew that at the young age of seventeen he had slept with more than half of his high school class. Jack was willing to try anything at least once and couldn’t find it within himself to turn any of it down. Crispin, an Ex and now close friend, was aware of that. Jack who would be home alone for the entire week had made a bet with Crispin just before he had left for vacation. Jack had to survive and entire week without any form of sexual pleasure. If he was unable to last the full week Jack was required to give Crispin control in bed for one night. Jack accepted the challenged unable to withstand the idea of his incapability to be abasement.  
The beeping of the microwave drew Jack away from his cell. He dropped it lazily on the island counter. He grabbed the blue mug, which was covered in snowflakes, and poured the concentrated cocoa mix to make liquid chocolate. He stirred it with little care as he allowed the heated porcelain to sear his fingers. His popcorn bag lay forgotten on the counter as he grabbed his phone and drink to lounge on the couch. His cocoa was placed on the floor as he carefully pushed his feet into the couch arching up to grab the remote on the side table. He rested his phone screen down on his chest as his thumb skimmed over the power button. Jack began to channel surf not interested in any of the titles on the screen as his phone slid off his chest. He scrolled through the whole list of channels and found nothing of interest. He sighed as his eyes wandered down to his fallen phone that now vibrated against the couch. Jack placed the remote down the settling on a random channel as he picked up the cell-phone.

_'Heading out to go surfing, don’t get too bored Frost.'_ Jack let out a groan and placed the phone on the floor to return to the television screen in hopes to find something amusing to watch and ease his boredom.

Jack had been watching an old movie that was merely on for noise as he played a game on his phone. The doorbell rang making him look up and move from his slouched pose on the couch. His feet slid across the floor as he answered the door with a smile. He leaned against the frame with a delighted smirk.

“Nancy, what brings you by?” Jack asked his eyes wandering, observing her carefully.

“Heard you were all by yourself, thought you would like some company,” She answered Jack her hands stuck in her pockets to keep them warm.  
“

Heard did you, maybe a certain friend who is currently catching a wave or two?” Jack rolled his eyes at her giving her a knowing smile.

“Don’t be like that Jack. He knows you hate spending winter all by yourself. He thought you might like the company and asked me to come over,” Nancy reasoned with Jack as she shifted her hands from the coat pockets to the outside air. Jack raised his eyebrow telling her that he doubted her innocence. Nancy was one of Jack and Crispin’s friends. She was sweet and really cared about the two boys but could be sly when she wanted to be. Jack was always couscous around her; she always had something up her sleeve.

"So, are you going to let me in, or freeze?” She asked a smile sliding onto her smooth features.

“Why not,” Jack shrugged as he swung the screen door open the winter air greeting him as she strode in. The door slammed shut behind them as Nancy striped her coat from her arms. She laid it on the chair in the corner. Jack couldn’t help but stare. Nancy dressed in a low cut burgundy shirt that left nothing to the imagination and a pair of jeans that were like silicone on her hips. Her angel wing tattoo showed through the shawl that she wore over the shirt to keep out what chill might have tried to keep their greedy fingers on her. Jack looked away as she bent down casually to unzip the tall boots from her mannequin shaped legs. He rolled his eyes biting his lip in agitation.

‘Fuck you Cris’ He thought. Now he understood why Crispin had informed Nancy of Jack’s situation.

“Something wrong Jack?” Nancy asked her tone saturated in sweetness. Jack looked at her and swallowed saliva that overpowered his mouth. He gave her a trademark Frost smile and gestured to the couch.

“Yeah just thinking about thanking Cris, I was bored, “Jack lied plopping to the couch nearly knocking over the cocoa at his feet. Nancy sat beside him her jeans stretching and her shawl fell away.

“Well, now you have something to occupy yourself,” Nancy smiled wickedly. Jack knew in that very moment he was so screwed. Nancy was always provocative, teasing him, but this was too the extreme. There was no movie theater to stop them. The parents were out and Cris wasn’t here to referee and keep the two of them in line. She was all his. Did she have any idea what she was getting herself into?

“Come one Jack, let go, I’m here we’re alone, You have always wanted this.” Nancy said moving from her innocent pose on the couch to now straddling Jack. Her chest blocked his view of the forgotten movie on the television as his hands dared to touch something he had craved to taste. His crystalline eyes scanned for body signals that told him she would regret this later. The longer he contemplated and looked at her the more his rational mind faded. Nancy leaned down whispering in his ear as she nipped at the lobe gingerly. Jack’s breath escaped his body as he felt her body pushing against his chest. The cold she brought in from the outside was still present upon her skin. He rolled his eyes enjoying her nibbles and kisses but felt the compelling need to continue this other ways. His hands found her hips, and his fingers drew the tiniest of circles in the dips and curves of her body. She pulled away from his earlobe her breath short and soft. She had experience; Jack could tell she was seasoned for the act. Jack pulled one hand from her hip and rested it on her shoulder pushing her to flip there poses on the couch. He sat himself on top of her lap and leaned close his eyes sharp with need.

“There’s no turning back once we start,” Jack warned her, his index finger running under the edge of her shirt.

“Who said I wanted to turn back,” She smiled her hands scratching playfully at his skin. Jack let out groan of pleasure feeling him already losing himself to arousal. He pulled the thick sweater from her body. Nancy allowed Jack to unclothe her from her shirt to unclasping the decorated bra. Jack let a hardy chuckle pass his lips as he stood removing his sweat pants and undergarments. It was Nancy’s turn to stare. Jack was thin and average height for his age with eyes of iridescent blue crystals. His body was far from toned, rumor had it not to underestimate him. Nancy shivered in anticipation as Jack smirked. He kneeled down to her and smiled.

“Care to take away this unfair disadvantage,” Jack teased pulling on the hem of her pants.

“Or would you rather I play with you a little while,” He teased kissing her belly button making slow trail up to her breasts. His tongue artfully licked over the sensitive skin. His hands moved in small circles at her hip as he sucked diligently on her already hard nipples. Nancy pushed Jack back his playful smirk returning.

“Don’t like to play long do we?” He asked hands unsnapping the buttons with ease sliding his finger down the zipper loosening her pants.  
“No, I like getting right to the dirty work,” She huffed moving her hair out of her face. Jack nodded reaching into the draw next to the couch. He pulled out a tiny bottle of lubricant spinning it in his hands.

“I need you to strip,” Jack smiled tugging on the pants as he poured the cool liquid into his hands smearing it against his cock. Nancy watched with lustful eyes getting up to remove her jeans. They came off swiftly and were tossed to the side.

“Eger?” Jack asked watching her as he took her wrists kissing them.

“I have been waiting for my turn at the Frost Prince, I shall have you at least this once,” Nancy smiled allowing him to kiss her with delicacy.

“Then let this Frost Prince devour the delicacy placed before him,” Jack played along his hands dipping down below her navel, his slippery fingers exploring between her legs. The warmth was welcomed as he spread her carefully knowing she wouldn’t need the preparation. Her soft shudders and quiet squeaks were the keys to unlocking her. Knowing exactly what places to press against, every person had them. Jack knew them all. He took his fingers now covered with her fluids and licked them clean.  
Nancy let a small whimper pass her as Jack’s hands left her body.

“No need to wait much longer my princess” Jack smiled pushing her against the leather couch. He placed one of Nancy’s legs over his shoulder giving him easy access to her.

‘So much for my bet’ Jack thought thrusting into her. He slipped in easily between her natural lubricant and his synthetic. The two made erotic music as Jack took his sweet time pleasing her. His teasing gestures and rough trusts was enough to bring most men and woman begging. Nancy was no different. Her hips met him for every moment. a thin layer of sweat covered the pair. Jack had started teasing her delicate folds and before long Nancy had her first successful climax, making Jack sigh in bliss. He pulled out of her vagina and moved to her anal cavity with vigor. Tossing her other leg over his shoulder he increased the intensity. Nancy had tried to maintain her ability to stay quiet; Jack was just too good for that. She moaned loudly her nails trying to grip the leather behind her head but only succeeded in scraping the material. Jack’s panting picked up feeling the familiar pressure just below his belly button. He pressed into her hitting a particularly sensitive area. Nancy clenched around Jack causing him to sigh out in ecstasy. He emptied himself and the two sat there breathless, but far from satisfied. The black leather was sure to be ruined from Nancy’s nails and covered once they moved. His mom was going to be pissed. Jack looked down at Nancy only able to chuckle softly.

“My princess, you look spent?” He teased.

“Far from it Frost,” She heaved a heavy sigh her leashes fluttering.

“Shale we continue, in perhaps a better location” she asked her chest moving rapidly trying to catch her breath. Jack smirked pulling out there sticky mess flowing onto the couch, his eyes darted to the guest room that was just across the hall.

“Lead the way my lady,” Jack said as he gestured to the room pleased. Nancy smiled getting from the couch her legs unsteady as she headed for the extra room. Jack eyes followed her until she disappeared behind the walls. He stood in the living room left with only the images of what was to come. With as satisfied smile He picked up his phone and sent one last text to Crispin.

_‘You suck… but thanks for the company’_


End file.
